


Three Sentence Fics

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Series: Amuse-bouches (prompt fills <500 words) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: My fills for the be_compromised Three Sentence Fic prompts on Dreamwidth.
Series: Amuse-bouches (prompt fills <500 words) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005546
Kudos: 9





	Three Sentence Fics

**Author's Note:**

> These are my collected fills for the prompts at the April 2020 Three Sentence Fic challenge over at be_compromised. They are unbeta'ed and stand just as I wrote them, right into the comments.  
> Grammar sometimes questionable to not exceed the three sentence limit.

**Prompt:** Chocolate

"When I said you should try and 'embrace cultural customs', we both know I didn't mean hiding easter eggs inside my uniform. Nat, will you _quit laughing_! Stop looking at me like that guys, it's just melted chocolate!"

 **Prompt:** Staying the night

"I was down for the whole night - on the floor, I- we-! Alone on the floor and Lilah in her bed and there was no nothing at all and I had my eyes closed the entire time and oh my god please don't shoot me with your bow Mister Avenger- I mean Barton, Mister Barton, Sir-!"

"Dad- yes, this is my boyfriend and yes he spent the night in my room -please put down the bow!"

 **Prompt:** Dreams (good dreams, bad dreams, day dreams...)

Ice-blue gaze, calm and cold as a glacier, guiding impossible shots with perfect, unerring trajectories.  
Sweat soaked sheets, racing heartbeat and a heaving, empty stomach.  
On these nights, it sure doesn't feel like he still has heart.

 **Prompt:** tightropes

"I know it looks a bit silly, but from a professional point of view it's best to go with tight clothing when walking the tightrope, because sometimes a simple breeze catching flapping clothing can throw off a beginner's balance."

"You didn't have your ears in, did you? I said I wanted to _fight_ with _ropes_ , like breaking out of being tied- are you wearing sequins?!"

 **Prompt:** Anticlimatic - which was my own prompt, so when I filled it with:

"Is that it?"  
"Yup."  
"Well.... damn."

...this justified reply came: "Hey! You did your own!" - sparking the following:

-"Yes, I know, technically I did my own, but it's not like anyone else was playing with it at the time and let's face it: I am the most qualified to handle my own equipment -pun very much inten-ow! Barton, reign in your girlf-owwwwwwww%*€-@#'ing#&€"*&€-#on a #&%&€*ing bike!"

-"Nope, sorry Tony, not getting involved, you were kinda asking for that one."

 **Prompt:** F*ck

"Don' worry, Mom, Mister Fury looked after us okay. He did say a Bad Word and then said a Badder Word, though. I don't know the word he said after that but it made Auntie Nat laugh so hard her coffee came out her nose."

 **Prompt:** spring chicken

-"Spring chicken, I don't understand is it - elastic hen?!"  
-"No, Wanda, what it means-"  
-"-wait, you say 'jumping cock' to my sister, metal man?!"

 **Prompt:** "Well, that was predictable."

Steve wordlessly holds out his palm to accept the dollar bill his fellow Avenger has produced from somewhere.

"Well, we all knew that it was only a matter of time."

Clint and Natasha don't deign Tony with an answer, instead keep on quietly collecting their clothes from where they were obviously thrown haphazardly around the common room in a moment of passionate weakness.

 **Prompt:** Midnight sun

"Svalbard, hands down, that was the mission with the worst ever intel. It was that handler's first case and he wanted me to sneak up on the evil scientists 'under the cover of night'. Only it was June and even if I went at midnight, the sun wouldn't be going down until August."

 **Prompt:** Dressing up

"Tasha I am so sorry if it seems like I've been taking lightly just how tough it is to play the honeytrap angle and how much it asks of you and just how strong and capable you are-"  
"Next time I'll be the one wearing the heels again, stop crying, Clint."  
"Oh thank god!"

 **Prompt:** Drugs

"Times have changed, Cap, you can't go telling Parker to take Pep Pills for studying - we call that type of thing 'amphetamines' these days and they are both dangerous and rightfully illegal!"

"I swear, your priorities, Tony: you endeavor to teach me all about Star Battle for weeks and changes like these-"  
"Star Wars, Steve, it's Star Wars."

(Fun fact: Amphetamines were indeed given to soldiers during Cap's time, and they were called Pep Pills.)

 **Prompt:** cheating at a game

"You're cheating."  
"It's not against the rules, Nat, you are welcome to consult them again."  
"Clint, for the last time, put your shirt back on and stop flexing, I cannot concentrate like that- is it hot in here?"

 **Prompt:** make-up

"Will you complain all night again over wearing make up like you did that one time you had to wear the heels, Clint?"

"I don't think so, Nat. I must say, the purple eye shadow really does bring out my eyes, maybe I could get used to this!"

 **Prompt:** making a bet

"If you weren't prepared to lose, you shouldn't have bet against Natasha, Steve. Now, here's the paint and here's the stencil. I trust an artist such as yourself can make the Black Widow logo look real fetching on your shield."

 **Prompt:** New York

"Or any other place you seeeeeee you feel that dancing fantasyyyyyy in Neeeeeeeew Yooooork, Riiiiiiiooooooo Toookyooooooooo-"

"Hulk! sing! next!"

"TONY DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM SHUT UP no more karaoke, please!"

 **Prompt:** Playing

He wakes with a start when the pyjama-clad shape of his three-year-old barrels into the room, dives into the bed, and burrows next to his parents under the duvet.

"Hide me, a monster is coming!"

Clint's not been back on the farm long enough to have shaken the last mission's (wilfully genetically mutated) demons, so it's only after Laura has tickled Nate into a squealing mess that he can even begin to realize their son has only been playing.

Or, as an alternative:

Natasha wakes with a start when the pyjama-clad shape of three-year-old Nate Barton barrels into the guest room, dives into the bed, and burrows under the duvet next to her.

"Hide me, Auntie Nat, a monster is coming!"

Woken like this, it takes her a fraction of a second to grasp her surroundings, that there are no handcuffs at the top of this bed and that to this lucky boy, monsters are only imaginary childsplay.

 **Prompt:** Things you said when you were sad.

"Hulk smash!"

"You don't mean that, big guy, that's just the sadness talking, it's ok, we're all a little sad once in a while."

"Hulk...cuddle?"

 **Prompt:** Budapest 

"You can't keep bringing up Budapest whenever you want me to stop being mad at you, Barton, it's not gonna fly." 

"...that's a lot alike to what you said that time in Budapest." 

"Oh alright, you smartass, come here." 

...to which somebody replied: "And then they kiss?" which led to: 

It still feels new and wonderful that they are allowed to do this, Natasha thinks as she hooks a finger into Clint's belt loop and pulls him towards a quiet corner. 

(They may no longer be a secret, but they are still private people.) 

And then they kiss.


End file.
